Forged Wedding (KYUMIN)
by xunqmin
Summary: Sungmin seorang desainer muda yang mencari pekerjaan, harus menjadi 'istri' seorang penulis naskah drama yang bahkan baru ditemuinya di Bar milik Kangin ahjussi! Lalu bagai mana hari-hari Sungmin dengan 'suami' barunya? REMAKE KYUMIN GS
1. Chapter 1

Forged Wedding

(REMAKE)

**KYUMIN, GS, OOC, TYPOs**

Kritik dan Saran diterima, tapi saya **TIDAK** menerima **BASH**

Saya tidak gila hormat, tapi tolong jangan men-copy dan men-edit tanpa seizin saya.

**PROLOG**

Sungmin's Pov

"Kau siap untuk memberikan pilihan?"

"Ne" jawabku mantap.

"Jadi siapa yang beruntung sekarang?" Kangin ahjussi tersenyum.

Aku terdiam untuk berpikir terakhir kali, sebelum aku menyesal telah memilih, atau terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Aku mulai mengambil langkah, berjalan menuju seorang berkemeja putih, dan berambut coklat gelap.

"Mohon bantuannya oppa" aku membungkuk. Tapi pria itu malah membalas dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Haah... Kyuhyun hyung beruntung! Harusnya Sungmin memilihku! Aku iri!" Henry oppa terus berkomentar.

"Jadi tugasmu sekarang adalah membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya" Terang Kangin.

"Haha akhirnya Sungmin menjadi istriku!"

"T-tunggu ini . . . hanya pura-pura bukan?" aku begitu gugup.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Kyuhyun.

0*0*0

*Flashback on

Aku Lee Sungmin seorang disainer muda, datang dari Jepang ke Seoul, Korea untuk mencari pekerjaan. Umma bilang aku bisa bertemu dengan saudara angkatnya, Kangin ahjussi. Dia pemilik Sapphire Bar, saat aku datang ke bar dia malah memintaku untuk membantu teman-temannya. Ya aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk dijadikan 'istri'.

*Flashback off

0*0*0

Jadilah aku disini bersama Kangin ahjussi, dan kelima flowerboy.

"Jadi mari perkenalkan diri kalian pada keponakanku"

"Aku Henry Lau"

"Oppa, kau bukan orang Korea?" tanyaku.

"Ne, aku berasal dari Cina, dan aku seorang komedian" aku mengedarkan pandangan kepada seorang disebelah Henry.

"Tan Hanggeng, sama seperti Henry aku juga dari Cina. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hankyung. Aku seorang pengacara" Hangeng oppa tersenyum, dan aku membalasnya.

"Aku Lee Donghae, seorang guru fisika"

"Wah! Kau terlihat muda oppa" aku terkejut karena dia guru fisika termuda, dan tertampan yang pernah aku lihat, guru-guru fisikaku dulu terlihat keriput, dengan rambut-rambut purih yang mendominasi , tidak keren, dan galak.

"Hehe, aku memang lulus di usia muda dan kebetulan cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan"

"Hai, aku Kim Jongwoon, atau kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku adalah seorang peneliti" Yesung oppa memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah, tapi dimataku Yesung oppa-lah yang paling terlihat misterius.

"Dan aku suamimu, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, pekerjaanku seorang penulis naskah" Kyuhyun oppa memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"Penulis naskah?" tanyaku beo.

"Kau tau film Jumong kan, atau . . . Goong?" tanya Henry oppa.

"Ne! Itu film favoritku! Apa Kyuhyun oppa menulis naskah film-film itu?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Tepat!" Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum.

Wow! Aku benar-benar kagum sekarang.

"Jadi tugasmu mulai sekarang adalah membantu Kyuhyun untuk membuat naskah barunya" jelas Kangin ahjussi.

"Apa aku harus menulis naskah juga?"

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu membuatku merasakan rasanya memiliki seorang istri" jawab Kyuhyun oppa.

"Jadi mari kita mulai!" Kyuhyun menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak tinggal denganmu kan?!"

"Kau mulai tidak sopan dengan suamimu ya?" Kyuhyun oppa menarik daguku, sial wajah Kyuhyun oppa begitu dekat!

"Sayang sekali Minnie, kau harus tinggal dengan Kyuhyun hehe maafkan aku" Kangin ahjussi menyeringai.

"Kau dengar itu honey?"

END/TBC

Tadaa FF pertama saya, remake pula huu gatau malu banget saya haha.

Sebenernya ini remake dari sebuah game, keluaran Voltage dengan judul "My Forged Wedding", kalian pasti tau ini game macam apa haha, awalnya karena kepo aja, saya main cuma sampe Story 5 karena full story'a bayar (doh!) karena Mbak YouTube kebetulan bisa membantu saya juga, jadilah saya me-remake ceritanya hoho.

Soal drama yang Kyuhyun tulis itu 2000% bohong ya, itu mah pikiran otak liar saya aja kok haha

Berhubung kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, jadi saya sunahkan tuan dan nyonya menulisnya di kotak review, chapter berikutnya segera hadir.

Thanks *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Forged Wedding

(REMAKE)

**KYUMIN, GS, OOC, TYPOs**

Kritik dan Saran diterima, tapi saya **TIDAK** menerima **BASH**

Saya tidak gila hormat, tapi tolong jangan men-copy dan men-edit tanpa seizin saya.

**CHAPTER 1**

Sungmin's Pov

"Kau dengar itu honey?"

MWO?! Kyuhyun oppa memanggilku apa?! Aku gila! Tidak tidak! Dia yang gila! Aku butuh cermin sekarang wajahku pasti terlihat begitu idiot.

"Kyuhyun, tolong jaga Minnie" Kangin ahjussi membuka suara.

"Iya-iya aku paham, bukankah sudah kewajiban suami menjaga istri dan kewajiban istri untuk melayani suami?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Aku hanya diam tidak paham, melayani itu apa?

"Aku bahkan ingin mencoba aktivitas malam" tambah Kyuhyun.

"MWO?!" jeritku reflek.

"Kyu, itu terlalu cepat!" ujar Donghae oppa.

"Kyuhyun hyung sudah gila" Henry oppa mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Honey, ayo bawa barang-barangmu dan kita pulang bersama" jadi aku serius tinggal dengannya? Aku harap aku tidak lekas gila.

"Kau diam saja?" suara Kyuhyun oppa memecah pikiranku.

"Ah, ne oppa" aku membawa barang bawaanku dan pamit pada Kangin ahjussi sebelum membuntut Kyuhyun keluar dari bar. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

0*0*0

Reader's Pov

"Jadi oppa tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, lebih kurang 2km dari tempat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun yang asik mengaduk sakunya untuk menemukan kunci mobil Audi hitamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun menemukannya dan membuka bagasi mobilnya dan memasukan barang bawaan Sungmin.

"Silahkan masuk honey, oh ya, jangan sungkan pada suamimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuka pintu untuk Sungmin.

"eh . . ne, gomawo" Sungmin terlahat menyudahi lamunannya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Lagi-lagi Sungmin melanjutkan lamunannya, tanpa sada Kyuhyun sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jangan melamun begitu, atau aku akan menciummu" tutur Kyuhun.

"Ah! . . . mianhae" Sungmin menunduk. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sementara mobil mulai melaju Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

"Orang tuamu . . . apakah mereka asli Jepang?"

"Tidak, mereka orang Korea yang pindah ke Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan"

"Kau lahir disini?"

"Iya, aku pindah ke Jepang setelah aku lulus sekolah dasar"

"Wow, kapan terakhir kau mengunjungi Korea?"

"Umm . . 3-4 tahun lalu hanya untuk menengok halmeoni"

"Arraseo . ."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Umma dan Appa hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing begitu juga aku, aku hanya tinggal sendiri loh"

"Mereka tinggal dimana?"

"Di Seoul"

"MWO?! Kalian kan berada di kota yang sama!"

"Ne, tapi lihat faktanya, kami hanya bertemu sekitar 4-5 bulan sekali" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

0*0*0

"Apartemen ini terliahat mewah" basa-basi Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya biasa saja, sungguh. Ornamen di depan terlihat megah, nyatanya kamar-kamarnya tidak berlapis emas juga." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan sebuah kamar apartemen berlapis emas"

"Kalau begitu kau coba saja ciptakan"

"Hey, aku disainer fashion, bukan seorang disainer interior" cerocos Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol lift ke lantai 22. Sebelum memulai percakapan lagi.

"Kau seorang disainer tapi tapi tidak punya pekerjaan? Aku tidak paham" tanya Kyunyun. Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

"Aku belum punya kontrak tetap, sama saja dengan tidak bekerja bukan?" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda ia telah paham.

Kami sudah sampai di lantai 22, Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu bernomor 137 H. Sungmin membuntut Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan sepertinya ruangan ini baru diterjang badai tropis. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencuci pakaiannya? Bagaimana bisa semua pakaiannya berserakan dilantai seperti ini? Semua pertanyaan ada di pikiran Sungmin. Sepertinya peran Sungmin sebagai istri dimulai.

0*0*0

Sungmin's Pov

"Jadi kapan terakhir kau membersihkan apartemenmu?" tanyaku sambil memungut semua pakaiannya.

"Ung . . . aku bahkan tidak ingat persis . ." Kyuhyun oppa hanya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya dan menunduk melihat lantai apartemen.

Aku membereskan baju-baju, buku-buku, DVD, dan CD game yang berserakan. Kyuhyun oppa juga membantu membersihkan lantai, karpet, sofa, dan jendela. Aku merasa hari ini aku banyak mengamati Kyuhyun oppa. Entahlah, ada yang menarik di dalam dirinya yang membuatku ingin tau lebih banyak.

"Kyuhyun oppa" aku membuka suara. Kyuhyun oppa terlihat sibuk dengan _vacumcleaner_-nya.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"Apakah semua kemejamu berwarna putih?" aku membawa pakaian ke mesin cuci.

"Kau menyadarinya rupanya. Ne, aku menyukai kemeja putih, bisa dibilang itu _fashion_-ku"

"Dan kau mengoleksi kaus kaki berwarna-warni?" tawaku pecah.

"Begitulah, aku mengimbangi kemeja putih polosku dengan kaus kaki berwarna-warni, aneh bukan?"

"Apa yang aneh? Seleramu?" tanyaku, Kyuhyun oppa menunduk kecewa.

"Itu tidak aneh, itu unik, bukankah semua orang bebas memilih _fashion_-nya? Kau sangat lucu oppa"

"Sungmin . . ."

"Hm?"

"Gomawo" Aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

0*0*0

Jarum pendek jam dinding ruang tengah menunjuk angka tujuh, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan acara beres-beres. Jendela raksasa di ruang tengah menghadirkan _city view _Kota Seoul yang berwarna-warni. Aku membuka lemari pendingin, berniat membuat makan malam.

"Kyuhyun oppa"

"Ne honey?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu"

"Tapi kau istriku"

"Tapi . . . lupakan, apa kau tidak punya sayuran di dalam lemari pendinginmu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak punya kosa kata sayuran didalam kamusku"

"Kau kan butuh serat dalam makananmu"

"Makanan hijau itu beracun" ujar Kyuhyun oppa cuek. Aku terpaksa hanya memasak daging panggang dan sup tofu untuk makan malam kami.

"Masakanmu enak" Kyuhyun oppa berkomentar.

"Jinja?" aku mengemut sumpitku.

"Aku serius"

"Gomawo" ucapku tulus.

Aku mulai membereskan meja makan, dan mencuci semua piring kotor, Kyuhyun oppa makan dengan lahap, mulai ada yang berdesir didadaku.

"Setelah ini aku akan menulis naskah"

"Apakah kau selalu menulisnya di malam hari?" aku mengelap semua piring-piring

"Ne, itu jam kerjaku" Kyuhyun ke pantry untuk membuat kopi.

"Dan . . . oh aku tidak punya kamar dan kasur lain" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda?! Aku tidak akan tidur seranjang denganmu!"

"Honey, kita kan suami-istri, kau ingat?"

"Tapi aku belum siap . ."

"Hmm" Kyuhyun menyesap kopi hangatnya. Dan meletakan gelasnya di meja sebelum ia menghampiriku dan merengkuhku dari belakang.

"Kyuh . . ." nada suaraku sedikit mendesah.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun menempelkan hidungnya di kulit leherku, dan menghirup aroma tubuhku, aku benar-benar geli dan merinding.

"Mandi dan istirahatlah honey" Kyuhyun mengecup pipiku sebelum ia mengambil kopi dan beranjak ke ruang kerjanya.

0*0*0

Aku memilih berendam dengan air hangat, pikiranku hari ini benar-benar kacau, Kyuhyun oppa sepertinya masih berupa misteri bagiku. Aku meniup gelembung-gelembung sabun dan bersenandung. Aku harap pikiranku bisa lebih tenang, hari ini semua terjadi serba tiba-tiba.

Selama sekitar dua puluh menit aku menyudahi berendamku, dan mengenakan piyama _pink_-ku. Aku beranjak menuju kamar dan tidur di kasur ukuran _King Size_ milik Kyuhyun oppa.

0*0*0

Setelah tertidur lebih kurang selama 2 jam, aku terbangun pukul sebelas malam dan mulai teringat akan Kyunhyun oppa. Aku mengusap mataku, dan berjalan ke dapur. Aku membuat 2 gelas kopi, kemudian menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun oppa.

"Kau belum tidur honey?"

"Aku terbangun lebih tepatnya" aku meletakan gelas kopi di mejanya.

"Kopi ini untukku?"

"Ne, apa kau pikir aku wanita yang akan menghabiskan 2 gelas kopi sekaligus?"

"Mungkin saja" Kyuhyun oppa menyesap kopinya.

"Hmm ini kopi yang paling enak yang pernah aku minum"

"Jinja?" aku merasa mendapatkan banyak pujian hari ini.

"Ne, ini sungguh enak" Kyuhyun oppa terlihat sangat menikmati kopinya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut"

"Kau mulai khawatir padaku honey?" Kyuhyun oppa bernada menggoda.

"T-tidak!" jawabku sedikit acuh. Kyuhyun oppa tertawa dan mengacak rambutku.

"Tidurlah kembali, kurang tidur membuatmu tidak sehat"

"Ne" aku mendekati pintu.

"Annyeong" ucapku berbalik melihat Kyuhyun oppa.

"Ne, Annyeong" Kyuhyun oppa membalasnya dengan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Aku menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

0*0*0

Alarm, jam meja berteriak-teriak heboh membangunkan tidurku.

"Jam tujuh pagi" gumamku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan kamar, ada yang janggal . . .

Kyunyun oppa tidak ada disini!

END/TBC

Chapter 1 sudah hadir pendek banget? Maafkan saya hiks, untuk beberapa chapter saya mencoba update cepat juga. Mungkin ada beberapa yang ga paham, 'Forged' itu artinya tertempa atau terpukul, bukan 'Forget' yang artinya lupa ya hehe.

Sekarang ingin membalas beberapa reviewer

Q: seorang desiner kok jadi bantuin begituan ?

A: Itu karena dipaksa Kangin ahjussi (jahat bgt ahjussi), yang minta Sungmin untuk jadi salah satu 'istri' temannya (Kyuhyun, Donghae, Henry, Yesung, Hangeng) yang semuanya butuh istri palsu dengan brbagai alasan. Tujuan Sungmin yang awalnya nyari kerja malah berantakan karena tugas untuk jadi 'istri' Kyuhyun.

Q: itu pake nikah segala gk ?  
ada eennnccceeeeehnya gk ya

A: ga nikah beneran, Cuma jadi istri palsu supaya Kyuhyun punya feel buat bikin naskahnya.

NC? Hmm saya liat dulu deh kalau kira-kira dibutuhkan untuk ff ini akan saya buat fufu

Thanks to:

NurLarasati13 | dewi. | vitaminsparkyu1123 | cloudswan | KobayashiAde | beMINe | hye jin park | zaAra evilkyu | Adekyumin joyer | ButterflyJOY137 | PaboGirl | Ayam pabbo

(maafkan kalau ada yang salah ketik)

Dan para siders juga terima kasih telah membaca

Berhubung kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, jadi saya sunahkan tuan dan nyonya menulisnya di kotak review, chapter berikutnya segera hadir.

*deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Forged Wedding

(REMAKE)

**KYUMIN, GS, OOC, TYPOs**

Kritik dan Saran diterima, tapi saya **TIDAK** menerima **BASH**

Saya tidak gila hormat, tapi tolong jangan men-copy dan men-edit tanpa seizin saya.

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin's Pov

Aku mulai menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan untuk mencari Kyuhyun oppa. Saat aku mulai melangkah ke ruang tengah, aku menemukan Kyuhyun oppa yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan dengkuran halusnya. Aku mendekati dan mulai memperhatikan wajahnya, ternyata ia benar-benar sangat tampan, rambut halusnya yang berantakan, dahinya, bulu matanya yang cantik, hidungnya yang indah, dan bibir seksinya, benar-benar ciptaan tuhan yang indah. Apakah aku ini perempuan yang beruntung, apakah aku tidak salah memilih? Ya tuhan wajahku pasti panas sekarang! Aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopi dan _pancake_ untuk sarapan. Karena ruang tengah mencangkup dapur, _pantry_ (sebagai pengganti meja makan), dan ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga, aku bisa mengamati Kyuhyun oppa dari jauh sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ungh . . ." Kyuhyun oppa terbangun dari tidurnya, mungkin akibat aroma hangat _pancake_ atau suara ricuh di dapur.

"Annyeong, kau sudah bangun" sapaku. Kyuhyun oppa mengusap matanya dan memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Annyeong, honey . . ." sapanya dengan nada seksi khas pagi hari. Kyuhyun oppa kemudian terlhat sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Kaus kakiku . . aku selalu memakai kaus kaki saat bangun tidur" oh, kaus kaki lucunya itu. Apakah Kyuhyun oppa selalu begitu manis saat bangun tidur? Dia seperti anak umur lima tahun yang mencari kaus kakinya.

"Sungmin, kau simpan dimana kaus kakiku?" saat Kyuhyun oppa bertanya seperti itu, ada ide nakal di otakku.

"Kaus kakimu ada bersamaku" _acting_-ku cuek. Kyuhyun oppa berjalan menghampiriku, dan mulai meraba kantong piyamaku.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Mencari kaus kakiku" Kyuhyun oppa terus menelusuri tubuhku dengan tangannya.

"A..aku hanya becanda, mianhae . . aku meletakan di atas meja dekat lemari" aku tidak dapat membiarkan Kyuhyun oppa melakukan hal tersebut terus menerus.

"Kau menggodaku ya?"

"Aku hanya usil" kemudian Kyuhyun oppa mengecup pipi kananku sebelum ia berlalu.

"Itu morning kiss dariku" dan pipiku pasti memerah sekarang.

Kyuhyun oppa kembali dengan sepasang kaus kakinya, menju _pantry_ dan merampas _pancake_. Aku melihat bahwa selera makan Kyuhyun oppa cukup tinggi, makan malam kemarin dan sarapan pagi hari ini Kyuhyun oppa makan dengan lahap. Kyuhyun oppa juga sangat menyukai kopi.

"Kopimu benar-benar enak, apa ini kopi biasa?"

"Ne, sama seperti yang biasa kau buat?"

"Jinja? Kurasa kata 'beda tangan, beda rasa' ada benarnya" Kyuhyun oppa kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Hari ini . . kau ada acara?"

"Ne, bertemu editor pukul 10, jadi baik-baiklah di rumah sweety"

"Hentikan panggilan itu!"

"Kau harus mencobanya, kumohon . ."

"Tidak!"

"Bilang, atau aku cium?"

""H-honey . ."

"Anak pintar" Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum kemenangan.

Aku membereskan dapur dan _pantry_, sementara Kyuhyun melaksanakan mandi paginya. Pemandangan kota Seoul dibalik jendela raksasa itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku mungkin bukan seorang desain interior, tapi aku merasa ruang tengah apartemen ini begitu indah, _simple_, sederhana, hangat, namun berkelas. Mungkin karena kemarin aku begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan beres-beres aku jadi tidak sempat merasakan indahnya ruang-ruang di apartemen milik Kyuhyun oppa.

Kyuhyun oppa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemaja putihnya yang lain, bagiku saat seorang pria mrngenakan kemeja putih aura seksi-nya akan muncul, dan itulah Kyuhyun oppa, dia benar-benar seksi.

"Aku tau aku memang tampan, tapi jangan terus memandangiku seperti itu honey"

"Ah . . mianhae" aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya ya? Kyuhyun oppa menghampiriku dan mengacak rambutku, kemudian mendekatkan bibirmya ke telingaku.

"Sungmin, tetaplah melihatku" bisiknya. Aku hanya diam aku merasa duniaku berhenti sekarang, bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun oppa telah berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun oppa terlihat dengan jas _cream_-nya, membawa berkas-berkas, dan ransel hitamnya.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ne, jangan sedih"

"mwo?! Tidak!"

"Jadilah istri yang baik honey" Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia menuju pintu dan aku membuntutinya. Ia lalu memakai sepatunya.

"Kecupan selamat tinggal?"

"mwo?!"

"Ayolah~" Kyuhyun oppa terdengar merajuk. Aku masih terdiam gugup. Ya tuhan aku harus apa sekarang?

"Kumohon, sebagai suami-istri" Kyuhyun oppa kembali merajuk. Aku menghela nafas, dan menghampiri Kyuhyun oppa, merapikan jasnya, dan mengecup dahinya.

"Kau melewatkan bibirku honey . . tapi, gomawo" Kyuhyun oppa mengecup pipiku.

"Aku pergi, kita bertemu nanti sore" Kyuhyun oppa sudah menutupp pintu apartemen sebelum aku membalas.

0*0*0

Aku kembali melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, mencuci, bersih-bersih, dan berbelanja untuk persediaan makanan.

Pikiranku mulai melayang, Kangin ahjussi . . umma bilang dia sedikit memiliki gangguan jiwa, tepi aku dengar dari umma pacarnya itu cantik, aku belum pernah bertemu pacarnya sih . . . tapi melihat teman-temannya seperti Donghae oppa, Kyuhyun oppa, Yesung oppa, Henry oppa, atau Hangeng oppa, mungkin ada benarnya kata umma. Teman-temannya itu . . . butuh 'istri'? Dan aku diminta untuk memilih ingin jadi 'istri' siapa, ya tuhan aku tidak berani bercerita pada umma sekarang. Bicara soal menjadi 'istri' Kyuhyun oppa, sampai kapan aku harus menjadi 'istri'nya? Lalu setelah ini kami akan kemana? Berpisah kah? Memikirkan itu dadaku mendadak nyeri, ada yang sesak disini . . .

0*0*0

Matahari mulai condong ke barat, pekerjaan rumah tanggaku sudah beres, terlintas dipikiranku untuk pergi ke Sapphire Bar, setidaknya menyapa Kangin ahjussi tidak ada salahnya.

Aku menikmati jalan sore di Kota Seoul, matahari sore benar-benar cantik. Aku memasuki Sapphire Bar, dan lonceng pintu berdenting. Aroma minuman beralkohol yang khas menyeruak masuk ke hidungku.

"Selamat datang" tunggu, ini bukan Kangin ahjussi. Ia seorang wanita.

"Emm . . permisi, apa Kangin ahjussi ada?"

"Chagi~ ada yang mencarimu" hah? 'chagi' katanya?

"Onnie siapa? Aku baru melihat onnie hari ini"

"Ah apa Kangin tidak bercerita? Jahat sekali dia, aku yeojachinggu Kangin, kau cukup memanggilku Teuki onnie arra?"

"Ne onnie" Teuki onnie sangat cantik dan manis, dia juga terlihat muda, berbeda dengan Kangin ahjussi yang terlihat sangat lusuh dengan wajah yang tak terawat.

"Oh Minne, kau datang untuk minum?" Kangin ahjussi datang dari VIP room, bersama Donghae oppa, Henry oppa, dan Yesung oppa.

"Tidak, hanya karena Kyuhyun oppa belum pulang aku kemari, sendiri di apartemen benar-benar membosankan"

"Chagi, Minnie itu keponakanmu yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Teuki onnie.

"Ne"

"Ahh ternyata kau benar-benar manis" Teuki onnie mencubit kedua pipiku, cukup menyakitkan. Aku menyadari bahwa Hangeng oppa tidak ada.

"Hangeng oppa . ."

"Dia sibuk, katanya punya klein" sambar Donghae oppa.

"Minnie, kau 'istri' Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Teuki onnie.

"N-Ne"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'istri'nya?" aku hanya diam, aku tidak tau mau menjawab seperti apa pertanyaan dari Teuki onnie, sejujurnya aku menikmati peranku sekarang.

"Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya anak yang manis, hanya saja dia pribadi yang tertutup" ucap Teuki onnie sambil menegak _vodka_-nya. Kemudian loceng pintu bar berdenting, Kyuhyun masuk dan menyodokan secarik kertas dan pena kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Sungmin, tandatangani surat pernikahan ini!"

END/TBC

Chapter 2, apakah alurnya masih ngebut? Saya sudah mencoba mengulur alurnya, semoga lebih memuaskan (?) Di chapter ini juga muncul karakter baru hoho. Saya juga merubah ranting karena adegannya sudah mulai menjurus ke NC.

Soal usia Sungmin disini, dia 24 tahun. Kyuhyun, Hangeng, dan Donghae 27 tahun. Henry dan Yesung 25 tahun. Kangin ahjussi, 33 tahun. Dan Teuki onnie 30 tahun.

Saya mau membalas beberapa review

Q: kyu cinta kah sama ming ?

A: (pertanyaan ini paling dominan ada di review haha) Sabar yah saya belum mau membuka Kyuhyun's Pov. Memang pada cerita aslinya sudut pandang Kyuhyun baru terbongkar mendekati akhir cerita.

Q: aku aneh dengan yang tulisan readers pov. mskudnya apa?

A: sama seperti Author's Pov. Karena saya pengen berbagi cerita ini pada anda semua, saya ga mau egois. Sekalian biar ga keliatan mainstream juga kan?

Q: Apa alasan Kangin minta ming jadi istri untuk teman-teman yang dia pilih?

A: Selama chapter 2 ini, baru diketahui Kangin cuma pengen nolong teman-temannya mencari 'istri'. Alesan mereka beragam, seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang butuh 'istri' untuk _feel_ naskahnya, atau Hangeng butuh 'istri' untuk membahagiakan neneknya yang lagi sakit (terpaksa ngebongkar satu huhu, tapi saya ikhlas koo).

Q: Apa kalo tugasnya sungmin udah selesai dia bakalan digilir ke yang lainnya?

A: ini sih kasian Sungminnya, lalu apakah kira-kira Kyuhyun rela?

Target saya post tadi siang, tapi jadinya malem karena heboh fangirling Loki hehe

Dan Happy 8 Years Super Junior selalu menjadi yang terbaik dihati ELF.

Thanks to:

vitaminsparkyu1123 | abilhikmah | Guest | KobayashiAde | dewi. | Ranny | my kyukyukyu | beMINe | cloudswan | prfvckgyu | aey raa kms | nafita137 | Cho Rai Sa | nananhf | cuttianisa | PaboGirl

(maafkan kalau ada yang salah ketik)

Dan para siders juga terima kasih telah membaca

Berhubung kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, jadi saya sunahkan tuan dan nyonya menulisnya di kotak review, chapter berikutnya segera hadir.

*deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Forged Wedding

(REMAKE)

**KYUMIN, GS, OOC, TYPOs**

Kritik dan Saran diterima, tapi saya **TIDAK** menerima **BASH**

Saya tidak gila hormat, tapi tolong jangan men-copy dan men-edit tanpa seizin saya.

**CHAPTER 3**

Sungmin's Pov

"Sungmin, tandatangani surat pernikahan ini!"

Semua orang terlihat begitu syok, aku merasakan kepalaku berkunang-kunang, aku duduk lemas di kursi bar, tidakkah ini begitu egois?.

"Kyu, tidak kah itu terlalu cepat?" Teuki onnie membuka suara.

"Kau harusnya memikirkan perasaan Sungmin!" Kangin ahjussi melepaskan amarahnya.

'PLAK' tangan Kangin ahjussi menghantam pipi kiri Kyuhyun oppa.

"Aku meminta kau untuk menjaga . . ."

"Ahjussi cukup!" aku berteriak, kepala dan hatiku sakit mendengar teriakan Kangin ahjuusi pada Kyuhyun oppa. Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun oppa dan membelai pipinya. Pipinya basah, Kyuhyun oppa menangis. Kyuhyun oppa terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Aku merasa aku dan Kyuhyun butuh bicara.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan privasi untuk kami?" tanyaku sendu.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan VIP room" saran Henry oppa.

Aku menuju VIP room menuntun Kyuhyun oppa. Kami duduk di sofa, bersebelahan. Di bar ini terdapat 6 VIP room, ukurannya tidak besar dan didominasi warna merah. Aku kemudian melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu lesu.

"Maaf . ." Kyuhyun oppa membuka suaranya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya belum siap" aku merunduk.

"Surat itu . . palsu, . . . sungguh"

"Oh . ." tunggu . . . .

"MWO?! Kau mempermainkanku?!" Kyuhyun oppa tertawa keras sekarang.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tau apakah kau berniat menikah denganku sekarang. Ternyata aku terlalu berharap, . . . Aku harap kita bisa menandatangani yang asli nanti" Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum misterius. Kyuhyun oppa adalah orang yang penuh kejutan, menarik perhatian pasangannya dengan cara yang unik. Dan aku menyukai tatapan matanya, saat pertama kali bertemu, tatapan itu seakan menarikku untuk lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun oppa tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Wajah nya terlihat lelah.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau aku traktir minum?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa yang masih bersandar dibahuku. Minum? Ya, mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiran juga. Kyuhyun bangkit dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil pelayan. Tak lama kemudian Kangin ahjussi datang dengan tangan yang dilipat kedepan, matanya terlihat berapi-api.

"Ahjussi sudahlah, Kyuhyun oppa sudah minta maaf, lagi pula . . . itu hanya candaan Kyuhyun oppa saja"

"Tapi Sungminnie, . ."

"Ayo minta maaf!" aku memotong ucapan Kangin ahjussi. Aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun oppa dan Kangin ahjussi untuk berjabat tangan. Mereka tersenyum, kemudian Kangin ahjussi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun oppa. Mereka Kangin ahjussi lalu berbisik pada Kyuhyun oppa. Mereka layaknya anak kecil yang bertengkar, kemudian berdamai lagi.

"Jadi apa pesanan kalian?"

"Bagaimana kalau Wine tahun 1990? Kurasa Sungmin juga akan setuju, iyakan?" aku mengangguk, Kyuhyun oppa sepertinya mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Wine.

"Baik-baik tuan muda" Kangin ahjussi tertawa dan keluar dari ruanganyang Kyuhyun oppa dan aku tempati.

"Kau lihat, betapa _over protective_-nya dia padamu Sungmin?"

"Eh apa begitu?"

"Dia selalu ingin menjadi pria sejati yang melindungi wanita" Kyuhyun oppa menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak! Kau mau tau ceritanya?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa menggoda.

"Ne!" aku benar-benar merasa penasaran. Kyuhyun oppa mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Ada rahasia di masa lalunya, dan dia mengunci memorinya itu rapat-rapat" bisikan Kyuhyun oppa terdengar begitu seksi.

"Apa kau tau memori itu?"

"Mungkin tau, munggkin tidak"

"Jawaba macam apa itu . . ." ucapanku terpotong oleh Teuki onnie yang datang membawakan pesanan kami.

"Kami tidak memesan kue keju" celetuk Kyuhyun oppa.

"Anggap saja bonus, dan permintaan maaf dari Kangin"

"Hmm.. terima kasih noona" Kyuhyun oppa mengangguk. Teuki onnie keluar meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Apa Teuki onnie tau masa lalu Kangin ahjussi?"

"Hey, kau masih membahasnya?" Kyuhyun oppa mencoba membuka tutup botol Wine.

"Ne, aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang!"

"Kangin, tidak akan membiarkan 'hartanya' dibuka oleh orang lain" ya Kyuhyun oppa benar. Kangin ahjussi . . . tidak, semua orang tidak akan membiarkan yang berharga miliknya diambil.

"Hmm" aku mengangguk.

"Termasuk aku Sungmin, aku tidak akan membiarkan 'mutiaraku' jatuh ke tangan orang lain" Kyuhyun oppa menuang winemerah ke dalam dua gelas kaki satu, dan memberikan salah satu gelas itu padaku.

"bersulang?"

'TING' kedua gelas itu berbentur menimbulkan suara nyaring

0*0*0

Aku dan Kyuhyun oppa keluar dari bar, kepalaku terasa berat, apa aku terlalu banyak minum? Kyuhyun oppa sangat kuat, dia bahkan masih kuat berjalan.

"Kau terlalu mabuk Sungmin?"

"Hmm" tak lama aku merasakan tubuhku tak menyentuh tanah . . . Kyuhyun oppa menggendongku di punggungnya, ranselnya telah berpindah ke dadanya, reflek aku memeluk lehernya agar aku tidak terjatuh. Kyuhyun dan aku bersenandung bersama selama berjalan menuju apartemen, aku ingin terus begini, rasanya hangat dan nyaman . . . rasa yang berdesir di dadaku rasanya semakin nyata.

Kyuhyun oppa menurunkanku di depan pintu apartemen, ai mencari kunci apartemen di kantong celananya. Kyuhyun oppa membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk honey" Aku ingin protes, tetapi sudah tidak punya tenaga, aku hanya masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan langkah lelah.

Pikiranku sekarang hanyalah mandi dan tidur.

0*0*0

Begitu tersadar pukul tujuh pagi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku. Kyuhyun oppa memelukku, dia menggunakan piyama berwarna putih, terlihat sangat maskulin dan seksi.

"Pagi honey" rupanya Kyuhyun oppa menyadari aku telah bangun.

"Bisa kau berhenti dengan panggilan itu?"

"Padahal kemarin malam kau tidak protes sama sekali"

"Itu karena aku lelah"

"Kalau begitu mari membuatmu lelah"

"Hey apa maksudnya?!" Kyuhyun oppa tertawa mananggapiku.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap sekarang" saran Kyuhyun oppa

"Hah?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu editorku dan Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon? Siwon yang artis itu?!"

"Ne, kau ikut kan?"

"Ne!" aku merasa bersemangat sekarang, Choi Siwon adalah salah satu artis favoritku semenjak di universitas dulu. Dia aktor dan penyanyi yang digemari anak-anak, remaja, sampai lansia sekalipun. Siwon memiliki rasa sosial dan simpati yang tinggi, dia sering hadir di acara-acara bakti sosial, dan sering mendonasikan sejumlah uang pada panti asuhan dan panti jompo, wajar setiap orang mengaguminya. Kaya, tampan, berbakat, dan murah hati, benar-benar tanpa cacat.

Aku menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan omelette dan kopi, seperti biasa kopi adalah menu wajib. Lebih kurang sepuluh menit kemudian, sarapan sudah siap di atas _pantry_. Kami sarapan bersama, seperti pagi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun oppa terlihat menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Editormu itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin tau"

"Perempuan, dia baik dan tegas, Mrs. Jung "

"Dia cantik?"

"Dia sudah bersuami, dan aku tidak akan berpaling darimu" pipiku terasa panas sekarang.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu"

"Oh!" ujar Kyuhyun oppa cuek. Kyuhyun oppa menghabiskan kopinya kemudian menyalakan televisi untuk menyaksikan berita pagi sementara aku membersihkan semua piring sisa santapan pagi.

Setelah selesai aku menuju kamar untuk memilih pakaian yang akan aku pakai, saat aku menentukan pilihanku pada kemeja putih dan rok berwarna hitam Kyuhyun oppa masuk.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" aku memperlihatkan baju yang akan aku pakai.

"Aku setuju, kemeja putih dan rok hitam memberikan kesan elegan namun simpel, dan seksi untuk nilai _plus_-nya"

"Aku akan mandi dan mengganti baju"

"Perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau yakin?" aku langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan memilih mengabaikan kata yang terakhir Kyuhyun oppa ucapkan.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun oppa sedang bersantai di depan televisi.

"Giliranmu mandi" ucapku.

"Ne" Kyuhyun oppa berjalan kedalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian dan pisang. Tunggu . . Pisang? Untuk apa? Kemeja putih, kaus kaki warna-warni yang lucu, lalu sekarang pisang yang dibawa ke kamar mandi?

"Sungmin, tolong handukku" suara Kyuhyun oppa memecah lamunanku.

"Segera datang" Aku mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Kyuhyun oppa tanpa pakaian!

"Kenapa kau telanjag?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun oppa malah memojokkanku dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi!

END/TBC

Hai-hai, maaf Chapter 3 late post, saya sibuk dengan kegiatan saya di sekolah huhu

Sayang sekali surat pernikahannya palsu ya, Kyuhyun jahat sekali.

Saya mencoba untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya setiap chapternya.

Mari membalas review pemirsa

Q: Kenapa Kyuhyun tau Sungmin ada di bar?

A: Jawabannya simple, karena Kyuhyun tau liat dari jendela bar (hoho) dan emang kebiasaan 5 namja itu kalau setiap pulang kerja selalu ke bar

Q: Kyuhyun jatuh cinta beneran sama Sungmin?

A: untuk saat ini hanya Kyuhyun saja yang bisa jawab pertanyaan itu (hehe)

Q: Ada orang ke tiga?

A: kita lihat nanti ya

Maaf ga semua review bisa saya balas

Thanks to:

vitaminsparkyu1123 | dirakyu | fariny | WineKyuMin137 | cloudswan | pinzame | beMINe | KyuminLove137 | PaboGirl | dzdubunny | asdfghjkyu | dewi. | Monnom | cuttianisa | nananhf | arisatae | abilhikmah | R407 | ratu kyuteukhae | isungyi | Cho Yooae | gwansim84

(maafkan kalau ada yang salah ketik)

Dan para siders juga terima kasih telah membaca

Berhubung kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, jadi saya sunahkan tuan dan nyonya menulisnya di kotak review, chapter berikutnya segera hadir.

*deep bow*


End file.
